In a look
by C.C.Silo
Summary: Only Heero can silents all of Duo's worries, fears and answer all his questions in just one look.But Heero and Duo are the only ones that don't notice!Not good at summarys,sorry!


**Title:** In a look

**Pairing**: 1x2, 3x4, 5xS

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them I just play with them to my hearts content!-Then when I'm done I put them back a lot happier!

**Warnings**: Fluff and a little sap…Ok fine a lot of sap!

A/N: So I got a beta and reposted my story! It should be better now but tell me what you think k, people?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duo smiled happily as he cracked a second egg on the edge of the large mixing bowl he was currently beating a mixture of flour, water, and two eggs in. He was becoming a little giddy as he added a teaspoon of vanilla to the bowl of ingredients. Heero was home! Well, sort of home. You see when the war had ended four out the five Gundam pilots had jobs or families to go back to.

Quatre had his family's company and his twelve sisters. Trowa had the circus and his sister, Catherine. Also Quatre and Trowa had just recently come out in telling all their friends and family that they were in a relationship. This was no big surprise to the other three pilots and their families.

Wufei had started working for the preventers, and also started seeing Sally on the side (Duo of course still bugged him about it).

Duo had gone back to L-2 and was working with Hilde in their junkyard. He wasn't dating Hilde like many people thought he would do after the war. In fact Duo wasn't seeing anyone at the moment, although he had two girlfriends and one boyfriend since the war ended, he was single now. You're probably thinking 'I thought Duo was straight', well he's not! He's bi (that's sooo much better)!

But after the war ended Heero hadn't really known what to do. They had gotten rid of the Gundams, Relena really didn't need his protection anymore, and he had no real family other then Dr.J, who had died. So what was the former perfect soldier suppose to do now? Climb into a hole and wait for the next war? Well that really wasn't Heero's style. But when Lady Une had inviting him to work with the preventers, he had gotten an idea. He didn't really want to work as a preventer but he needed a job, just something to do, so he asked Une if he could work as a techie for the preventers. She had agreed and within a month Heero had been assigned to linking all the preventers HQ systems to the one on L-1.He was also suppose to mange all the systems, so he had to move from colony to colony to the Earth sphere and back.

He could easily just stay on L-1 and work from that HQ but he liked to work with each system on its own, therefore linking his laptop to each system on its own. Plus this way he wouldn't have to have a permanent home so he could just go from hotel to hotel.

Well, at least that was his plan until Quatre found out (don't ask how no one knows how he found out). When Heero was staying on L-4 Quatre had his servants come into his hotel room, when he wasn't there of course, and pack all his stuff and move it to Quatre's estate. Since then all the ex-pilots and Relena had forced Heero to stay with them. This was something Heero only disliked when he was forced to stay with Relena. He didn't really like her, at all. Although he did spend quite a bit of his time on L-2, not that he or Duo noticed that is.

After adding all the ingredients to his bowl and mixing them together, Duo began to scoop spoon fulls of the cookie dough into his hands making little balls then flattening them and put them on a pan to be cooked. Duo put the pan in the preheated oven and set the timer for fifteen minutes. He cleaned his mess and washed his hands.

Duo sighed as he looked around the now nice and clean kitchen; there was nothing else for him to do. He walked over to the back door and looked out the window and smiled at what he saw. He saw Heero sitting under one of the big trees in the backyard, reading. Heero was home. Duo sighed happily as he opened the back door and started walking out toward Heero.

Duo didn't lie so if you asked him if he had feelings for Heero he wouldn't lie he would tell the truth. He would tell you that he did indeed have feelings for Heero, but he would also say that he had no chance with Heero because that's what he believed to be true. No matter how lonely he got without Heero around or how jealous he got when he knew Heero would be staying over at Relena's, he still had no chance with Heero. In fact him and Relena were probably already engaged or something. Duo sighed again a little sadder this time and continued his walk over to the tree Heero was sitting under.

Once standing beside Heero, who didn't even seem to care or notice the fact that Duo was there, Duo sat down. He sat close to Heero and rested his head on Heero's shoulder.

"Heero…"

"What?"

"Are you engaged to Relena?"

"No. Nor am I seeing her in any way, shape or form."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why are you asking me this?"

"Hmmmm…just wondering, I guess."

"Well, don't wonder any more. I don't like the thought of being with Relena like that."

"Ok. Oh, I baked cookies, they should be done soon!" Duo said as he bounded up and started running off toward the house with a wide grin on his face.

Heero just stared at Duo's retreating form. Why had he been asking about his relationship with Relena? Oh well, Heero didn't really care. He knew that Duo didn't really like Relena and that Relena didn't really like Duo. He also knew that the way Relena felt for him was the way he was starting to feel towards Duo. This wasn't normal, at least not for him. If Dr. J were still around the first thing Heero would have done is gone for a full check up just to make sure nothing was wrong with him. But Dr. J was dead and Heero didn't really have anyone to talk to. Duo was his best friend and normally Heero would tell Duo if he had a problem he couldn't deal with on his own. But this problem was about him so telling him wasn't something he was going to do. He couldn't tell Quatre because then Quatre would do something Heero didn't like. The last thing Heero wanted was Quatre butting in. He knew that Wufei was no use to him and not only because he was as straight as a new dollar bill but he wasn't really the kind of person that is good at helping people with their problems.

That left Trowa. Well now that Heero thought about it he may be able to talk to Trowa. Trowa and Quatre had just told everyone that they had been dating a few months ago. Not to mention the fact that he and Heero had always had some sort of unspoken understanding. Heero felt confident that he could tell Trowa and ask for help. However he decided to just keep it to himself until he was sure of what he felt.

With that decided Heero got up and started to walk toward the house. Duo had baked cookies and from the swearing and yelling Heero could tell they were done. Duo had a bad habit of burning himself when he made cookies or any other baked goods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duo grumbled as he sat on the counter with Heero holding his burnt hand under a steam of cold water.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you would just use the oven-mitts Quatre bought you, instead of a dishrag!" Heero gently scolded Duo.

"I don't wanna! They make me feel like a house-wife!" Duo whined.

"What do you mean they make you feel like a 'house-wife'?"

"Well they have little cows on them and in most of the old TV shows I watch the house-wife's have some cute, little animal print on their oven-mitts! Plus I forget we have them and end up grabbing a rag, ok!"

"Okay, okay, fine. Just use the whole rag not the corner of it! You might burn yourself less!"

"Fine, I will. I will if you promise to spend only five hours a day on your laptop!"

**Sigh** "Fine."

Heero let go of Duo's wrist and made his way to the plate of cookies Duo had baked.

Heero picked up a cookie and bit into it. Duo was a good cook. The cookies were good. Heero finished his third cookie when the vid-phone rang. He turned to the phone just as Duo rushed by. He stopped before the phone and pressed the connect button, seconds later Quatre appeared on the screen and Duo grinned while he waved and spoke:

"Heya Quatre! Whats new?"

"Hi Duo. Well I was just wondering if you and Heero were doing anything this afternoon?"

"Ummmm…. no I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Trowa and I are on L2 for a while and we were-"

"He was wondering!" Trowa chimed in as his face appeared in the corner of the screen.

"Heya Trowa!"

"Hello Duo. How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm well. Heero." Trowa said as he noticed Heero in the background watching the conversation. Heero nodded his acknowledgment.

"Well anyway, Duo. Are you and Heero doing anything this afternoon?" Quatre asked impatiently as he gently pushed Trowa out of the view of the screen.

Duo turned to Heero and asked:

"Do you have anything planned this afternoon?"

"No."

"Okay then. We are free this afternoon, Quatre. Is there something you wanted us for?"

"Well I was wondering if you and Heero wanted to come over for some tea and stay for dinner?"

"Okay, then I don't have to cook supper! Oh and I baked cookies earlier and if Heero doesn't eat them all, I'll bring some. Duo said as he turned to Heero again and saw him shoving a cookie into his mouth.

"Yay, I love your cookies Duo! And I know so does Wufei! So Heero don't eat them all, save us some." Quatre ordered.

"Wufei? Is he there?" Duo asked with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Oh yes. He and Sally came in last night!" Quatre chirped with a smile lighting up his angelic face as he talked about his friends.

"He didn't tell us," Duo pouted." And here I thought we were friends."

"Duo you are friends! I'm sure he just forgot to mention it to you the last time you two talked." Quatre said in an attempt to sooth his friend.

"Whatever." Duo shrugged, still pouting.

"Heero?" Quatre pleaded for help from his friend he knew could claim Duo and make him see things rationally.

"Duo." Was all Heero said as he moved to put his hand on Duo's shoulder .He looked down at his friend and waited for a response. Which he got:

"I know Heero, I'm acting like a little kid and I shouldn't care that Wufei told Quatre and Trowa he was coming to L2. But it's not fair! We're his friends too!" Duo whined, looking up at Heero.

Heero just looked down at Duo, their eyes locking for a long moment. Finally Duo broke the stare and looked down at his feet.

"Fine we'll be there at two and I won't bring up that fact that Wufei likes you two more then us."

"Duo." Heero warned.

"Fine, whatever!"

"Okay then its settled! We'll see you at two!" Quatre beamed as he waved goodbye to the pair on the screen and pressed the end call button.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, that's nice." Quatre said dreamily as he stared into the now black screen of his vid-phone.

"What is?" Trowa asked as his brow kit together in confusion.

"Heero and Duo."

"What about them?"

"Well the way Heero can just silence all of Duo's worries and questions and make him see things rationally, all in just one look," Quatre said in a dreamy tone of voice as he looked up and into space, were he saw hearts and kissing angels. "Its love."

Trowa smiled at his lover and shook his head, knowing full well that Quatre was right and also knowing that Heero and Duo didn't notice that they had fallen in love with one other. How something like that goes unnoticed, he did not know but he knew Heero was starting to notice something from the last time they spoke in person. Even if Heero hadn't said it out loud he seemed to speak differently of Duo. Trowa wondered how long it would take for them to notice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! And thank you Serenity Maxwell, you wrote my first review ever! Thank you! Please R&R, this is my first fic and I need feed back, ok? Well ok R&R!

Ja matta ne!


End file.
